<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You had no right by andynryan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785906">You had no right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynryan/pseuds/andynryan'>andynryan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynryan/pseuds/andynryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had no right talking to him like that.” Ryan says, pushing Andy into the turnout room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You had no right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You had no right talking to him like that.” Ryan says, pushing Andy into the turnout room.</p>
<p>“No right? Ryan I was defending you.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t even look her in the eye. He was his dad, not hers. She’s not allowed to yell at him.</p>
<p>“You weren’t defending me, you were belittling me. You were saying how i’m all broken and not enough for you just because of some issues with my dad.<br/>
You know what Andy? I don’t even know why I came to you. You never help. You make things worse. And I can’t stand it when you look at me with all that pity.”</p>
<p>Ryan was practically yelling at that point, he couldn’t stand the fact that someone he loved for 30 years was telling his own father that he’s basically damaged goods.<br/>
He knew he shouldn’t have said all of that.. That she was hurt by his words but he couldn’t keep it in. She took It too far. But so did he.</p>
<p>“I was protecting you, Ryan. I didn’t mean anything bad by it, why can’t you trust me?” She was tearing up, she couldn’t see what she had said or done wrong to make him hate her so much.</p>
<p>He laughed at that. The words “Why can’t you trust me?” Coming out of her mouth sounded so fake.</p>
<p>“You have betrayed my trust more times than I can count. You haven’t given me a reason to trust you. You don’t love me and you don’t care. And you were protecting me? God I must be an idiot because I remember you telling me after the skyscraper that I wasn’t allowed to protect you. Our relationship ended because of that. You have no right protecting me when you ruined us over me protecting you. I can’t even look at you, Andy. I can’t. I was going to tell you I loved you later but that’s not true anymore. How could I love someone who hurts me then uses me when its convenient for them? Not to mention the way you and Sullivan look at each other. Obviously something is going on there, all you do is betray me. How don’t you see it? Are you that stupid?” Ryan spat out, tears running down his face. He knew he made it 10x worse. He just wanted to apologise and hug her, tell her he’s sorry. But its too late. The damage has been done.</p>
<p>All he can think is how heartbroken she looks, staring at him, not being able to get a word out for a minute.</p>
<p>“I understand you’re going through a lot right now, Ry. But taking it out on me isn’t fair. I’m sorry your dad is back and I’m sorry you’re stressed. But telling me I’m stupid isn’t gonna fix it.”<br/>
She was trying to be mature, although she wanted to say some pretty hurtful things back, she stopped herself. She didn’t want to lose him. He was only trying to push her away again.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this. Why won’t you let me go? I don’t love you anymore.” </p>
<p>Ryan tried so hard to look serious at that moment, but the tears kept flowing out.<br/>
He knew he was lying. He knew he’d never love someone the way he loved her and he was lying right to her face, just to hurt her. He felt so stupid.</p>
<p>Andy took a couple of steps toward him, placed her hand on his face and wiped his tears.</p>
<p>“I know that’s not true.” Looking up at him with her innocent smile and eyes teared up</p>
<p>All he could get out was a “I’m sorry” before she pulled him in and kissed him. It was soft and sad. They needed comfort. Just to be holding each other.<br/>
They went in for a hug after the kiss and Ryan cried into her neck as she stroked his hair.<br/>
They stayed like that for a while until there was a knock at the door. Greg asking if they were ever gonna come out of that room, he probably heard the screaming. </p>
<p>She wiped his tears once again and before opening the door, “We’re gonna be okay. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>